


In Deep

by hullosweetpea



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliases, Espionage, F/F, Undercover, Writing Prompt Wednesday, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her five years are up, but Jo doesn't want to let go of Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt Wednesdays have returned! WPW is hosted by the lovely unforth on her Tumblr if you want to join in. This week was spy AU’s and not only is it in the same world as “War of the Roses,” but this one is about Charlie and Jo. Here is the prompt: 
> 
> After five years of deep cover I’ve finally achieved my objective and will be heading home, but all I can think about is you and your stupid eyes and your stupid hair and your stupid lips and how this means I’ll never see you again.

In Deep

 

Jo woke up with the morning sun peeking out from between her curtains. She smiled and rolled over, stretching as far as she could in her bed. “Mmm, Stevie, it’s too early to get up.” Charlie snuggled closer to her and draped her arm across Jo’s chest. She sighed and let her fingers slip between her hair. Jo carded her fingers through Charlie’s red hair, coaxing her back to sleep. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead and frowned. Charlie wasn’t supposed to happen. None of it was supposed to happen.

 

She had been working for H.U.N.T.E.R. for three years when they offered her the mission: deep cover investigating into a company known for being run by several DEMON affiliates and employed known DEMON agents. She accepted and was given a new alias (most definitely picked out by Dean: Stephanie “Stevie” Nicks) and was relocated to a tiny apartment close to Roman Enterprises. H.U.N.T.E.R. had limited info on the targets, so Jo’s job was to vett as many employees as possible to comprise a list of possible agents and associates for other H.U.N.T.E.R. operatives to bring in.  And there she met Charlie; the perky redhead who was more likely reading F/F slash instead of hacking and researching like Roman had hired her to do. She even was kind to her on her first day when she kept getting cat-called and silencing anyone who thought they could get a word in edgewise.

 

Charlie had been kind, funny, and so far hadn’t found out about Jo’s cover. She had been nervous at first, especially when they were becoming better friends. Jo was constantly refamiliarizing herself with her alias’s background, making sure she wasn’t making any errors when she talked with Charlie. She had a knack for remembering small details and at times had asked Jo questions about her past. She had caught herself on occasion about to cause a continuity error, but she caught herself before she said anything.

 

Loving Charlie also wasn’t part of the plan. It was near the end of the first year; Roman Enterprises was hosting a New Year’s Eve party and Charlie had gotten drunk on high end champagne. As the clock struck midnight she pulled Jo in and kissed her within an inch of her life, a wide grin on her face when they broke away. Jo pulled her back in and ruined Charlie’s curled hair, but neither of them cared. When Jo got home, flying on her endorphins, it all came crashing down when she saw Dean sitting on her sofa. She had forgotten to do her weekly check in, so he had been sent to check on her. Not only was she mad about her forgetfulness, but she was also mad that her budding romance with Charlie was almost squashed before it could properly start. She lied to him and he definitely knew something was wrong, but left giving her only a warning. After that the intel kept coming in and she officially started dating Charlie.

 

Four years later, her five year deep cover mission was over. Her last call to headquarters confirmed she would be leaving at the end of the week with the cover story she had found a better job opportunity. She refused to tell Charlie until the last minute. If she didn’t, Charlie would convince her to let her go with her. If anything, the call reminded her of the terrible mistake it had been to let Charlie into her life. Now, both of them were going to hurt. She had decided to make their last day the best. They went to the comic book store that Charlie adored, ate dinner at the restaurant they had their first date at, and then came home to fall breathlessly on the sheets, grinning as their clothes came off. Just as Charlie was about to drift off she thought about saying something, but decided against it.

 

She rubbed her eyes and slipped out from under Charlie’s arms. She needed to find some focus. With a silent yawn, she tip toed out of her room and into the kitchen. As she was pulling a glass out of a cupboard her phone rang. She ran to catch it just after the first ring, praying it didn’t wake up Charlie. “Hello.”

 

“Hey kid how’re you holding up?”

 

She sighed and leaned back against the counter. “Okay I guess. What time is the plane coming in?”

 

“Jo.”

 

“Dean.”

 

He sighed. “I didn’t call because of that. I know about you and Charlie.”

 

She paled. “What?”

 

“It wasn’t hard.” He chuckled under his breath. “I knew the moment I saw you that New Year’s Eve. I at least knew you had someone. I looked around and found Charlie. You still with her?”

 

“Yeah,” she whispered. “She’s great.”

 

“Have you told her you’re leaving?”

 

“No.”  
  
“You know you can’t reveal any information about H.U.N.T.E.R.”

 

She snorted. “You mean like you did right after Cas threatened to kick you out before your mission was over.”

 

“Hey, that was for the sake of the mission.” He paused. “It’ll be hard.”

 

“I know.” Jo folded her arms.

 

“And it’s going to hurt.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I just want to prepare you, kid.”

 

Jo felt her eyes begin to burn. “Any time on the plane.”

 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, ten. Better start packing.”

 

“Okay.”  She ended the call and pushed the palm of her hand across her eyes to keep from crying.

 

“You alright, Steph?”

 

She turned and saw Charlie leaning in the doorway. God, she hadn’t called her that once she realized “her” last name was Nicks. “Um, yeah. There’s something I want to talk about.” Jo gestured towards the kitchen table and Charlie sat down. “I...I’m leaving.”

 

“Like I’ve got to go get some eggs from the store or…”

 

“No, um.” Jo stared down at her hands. “I got offered a job in California. Big company, better salary. It’ll be good.”

 

Charlie’s shoulders fell. “You know, I thought you were going to propose yesterday. All of those nice things...and we’ve been dating for four years. But then you didn’t, so I thought maybe you got nervous or whatever and would try again this morning.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“Take me with you.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just can’t.”

 

“If it’s about the whole spy thing I get it, but-”

 

“You know.” Jo’s heart rate sky rocketed. “You _know_?”

 

Charlie nodded. “Of course. You didn’t think I wouldn’t look into your past. Like, I know that’s an invasion of privacy, but you were so sketchy at the beginning I thought something was up.”

 

Jo took a deep breath. “So, you know everything?”

 

Charlie gave her a small smile. “Yeah, Jo.”

 

It was weird to hear her say her actual name. “Then you know why I can’t take you with me.”

 

“I’ll just follow you.”

 

“It’s not safe.”

 

“I doubt anything will be safe since you let me in.”

 

Jo couldn’t say anything; Charlie was right. She had compromised her the moment they first kissed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize, just convince your bosses you need my excellent computer skills on your team.”

 

“I can try, but I can’t promise everything.”

 

“Okay, I can take that. I just don’t want to lose you.” She stood up from the table and walked around to give Jo a gentle kiss. “You’re too good for me.”

  
“I don’t want to lose you either.” She pulled Charlie closer for a deeper kiss, happy that she wasn’t losing her. Not now and hopefully not in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> And go check out my Tumblr


End file.
